GigglerCats Wiki:IRC
The GigglerCats Wiki IRC (Internet Relay Chat) is a chatroom for the users of GigglerCats Wiki. Clients When getting on the channel, the clients below will allow access to our channel, #wikia-gigglercats: Wikia gateway #First, visit irc.wikia.com. #Select a nick and put it into the box entitled "Nick". Preferably, this should be your username. #Select #wikia-gigglercats from the list of channels. #Select join. Qwebirc #http://webchat.freenode.net/ #Enter your username into the "nickname" box. #Enter #wikia-gigglercats as the channel. #Select connect. #*You can also identify my checking in the "Auth to services" and type your nickname again in the Username box and your password in it's respective box. #*For instant connection click http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-gigglercats Java #http://java.freenode.net/ #Enter your username into the "nickname" box. #Enter #wikia-gigglercats as the channel. #Select join. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support—see below) *Pidgin is a multi-client with AIM, yahoo, gmail and IRC. Also avalible portable. *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching) Linux *Pidgin is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu, Fedora and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. *Irssi is an IRC client written in the C programming language. Mac *Adium is a multi-client that uses the libpurple, the Pidgin core. *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Rules #No Caps Abuse. DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TALK LIKE THIS?! #Don't repeat anything four times or more. Annoying yet? Annoying yet? Annoying yet? Annoying yet? #No channel spam. Don't be telling people to join certain channels. #Absolutely no gibberish. Jgfghfkghfskjgshfkjghfj. That isn't cool (says StarClan). #Speak English. #If less then 30% of your edits are in the mainspace, you will be banned from the channel until you up your mainspace edits. #No auto-rejoin. It takes the purpose out of kicking and makes StarClan mad. If you use it, you'll be banned for a long time. #Don't say anything bad about StarClan. You will literally be banned from the channel. Yes, we admins are dirty bastards and bitches, but we're dirty bastards and bitches with ops. Failure to comply with these rules will result in a channel ban, and maybe even a ban on the wiki. Extreme cases may even result in you getting raped.